1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector having a neat appearance for successfully being connected to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Utility Pat. No. M429211 issued to Cheng Uei on 2012 May 11 discloses a receptacle connector comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a metal shield covering the insulative housing for defining a space to receive a mating plug connector, and an insulative cover molded outside of the metal shield. The insulative housing has a base portion and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the base portion. The contacts have a plurality of contacting portions for connecting with the plug connector, a plurality of soldering portions for soldering on a printed circuit board, and a plurality of connection portions connecting between the soldering portions and the contacting portions. The metal shield comprises a case portion surrounding the insulative housing and a pair of rear board-locking portions extending laterally, rearwardly from the case portion for mounting on a printed circuit board. However, insluative material properly flows along the rear board-locking portions towards the printed circuit board during a molding process of the insulative cover. Therefore, the insulative cover has rough edges to damage to a neat appearance which does not meet requirement of customers. Furthermore, the redundant insluative material on the rear board-locking portions obstacles the rear board-locking portions from securing on the printed circuit board.
A receptacle connector having a neat appearance for successfully being connected to a printed circuit board is desired.